In the field of display, the organic material in a display panel, such as some organic material on a substrate, can be formed by evaporating the organic material onto the substrate using a crucible. In the vapor deposition, the organic material to be deposited is first added into the crucible, and then the crucible is heated to sublimate the organic material in the crucible and then the organic material is condensed onto the substrate above the crucible.
Organic material is usually powdered and packed in a narrow-mouth material bottle. When adding the organic material to the crucible, the operator manually picks up the material bottle and starts adding organic material into the crucible from one end of the crucible. During the addition of the organic material, the material bottle is moved along an axial direction of the crucible to fill the entire crucible.
The inventors of the present disclosure have found that at present the following problems exist in current manual organic material adding systems:
First, some of the existing organic materials are toxic, and operators can easily inhale organic materials as they add organic materials to the crucible, greatly damaging the operator's health.
Second, manually adding organic materials by operators is slow in speed, resulting in inefficient production.
Third, because the operators manually add organic materials, organic materials easily sprinkle outside the crucible, resulting in waste, increasing production costs.